Fruity Surprise
by Hybrid-Demon
Summary: Raito happily comes into work one day, only to be faced with the most horrid scent he'd ever encountered. And while he innocently wanted to work painfree, it seems he can't come to work without ending up in a suggestive position with L. CRACK. YAY.


Raito opened the door to the suite and took a deep breath to tell the others that he was sorry for being late.

Instead, he gagged.

Coughing, he looked up, trying to find the source of the freakishly sweet smell. It was sickening.

"Is Raito-kun alright?" L asked, spinning his chair to face the russet haired boy, who hadn't made it out of the doorway.

Raito had stopped coughing, but was now left with a monstrous headache. "My God, Ryuuzaki, what _is_ that smell?!"

"It's a candle that Amane-chan gave me as a going away present." He cocked his head. "Do you not like it?"

"No!" Raito exclaimed, making his way to where L sat. "It's over powering."

As he neared the detective, he saw the candle. It was light pink, with delicate designs protruding from it's waxy base. But little did anyone know that when melted, that wax let loose the most pungent scent known to mankind. That candle was the scent of the Devil.

"I like it." L stated, sniffing the air. "It's pleasant."

"No, it's disgusting. I can barely think, my head is swimming in pain."

"Then take an Aspirin."

"Or put out the candle." Raito grumbled, falling ungracefully into his seat. Being closer to the offending object was like being subjected to torture. "What is that scent anyway?!"

L leaned closer to the candle, so that the intoxicating column of ominous smell was centimeters from his nose. "Fruity Surprise." He read off the golden label.

Raito scoffed. No wonder the candle was so overpowering! It was probably every artificial fruit smell thrown together, and then magnetized times 10, so that no one would be able to escape it's mind numbing abilities.

"Ryuuzaki, please, can we put out the candle?"

"But I'm enjoying it."

Raito rubbed his temples. "I can't concentrate. I may as well go home."

"Well, I suppose you can..." L said quietly. "And Kira will go another day, undefeated, and maybe today would be the day that you found something I miss--"

"Fine, I'll stay! But that candle is going!"

L turned to face him. "Raito-kun, would it hurt to have something I like in the room for a day?"

Raito blinked at L, beating back his anger. "Ryuuzaki, you have everything you want at the tip of your fingers. You are surrounded by any sweet you want. _You chained me to you_. You get anything you want, at anytime you want it. So no, you can _not_ have that candle in here." Raito than filled his lungs with air and leaned forward, ready to blow out the candle.

L, in an act of desperation for a reason he was unsure of, launched himself off his chair and into Raito's chest, knocking Raito to the ground, and the candle off the desk in the process.

What happened next was a series of events that led into a very awkward situation. Matsuda, who was just returning with coffee for L and Raito, got a faceful of hot wax, for a pool of it had liquefied at the bottom of the candle, and when said candle went flying, Matsuda was in perfect alignment.

Screaming, Matsuda flung the coffee cups in the air, and fell backward, clutching his face. Mogi got up to help him, unsure what to do to help the shrieking Matsuda.

However, L and Raito were wrestling on the floor, when suddenly a cup of searing hot coffee sprayed across his back. There was a dull _thud-ump_ as the cup hit his back and then the floor, and to this day Raito still can not describe the emotions that flashed on L's face.

First, there was surprise, which was followed by a gasp. Then, pain, and after that, it was a mixture of emotions, all breaking through, if only a moment, a mask of blankness. This process took a few seconds at most, but to Raito it seemed a lot longer. Before he knew it, he was being straddled by L, who was whimpering. He looked up in time to see L's shirt fly off, and happened to be right where the shirt was heading.

He pulled the coffee soaked shirt off his face and held it above his head to strike L with it, when suddenly the door opened.

"--I assure you, Yagami-san. There were camera's in the room they shared, and nothing was going on between them--"

Watari and Soichirou entered the room, looking at the scene with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

But really, who could blame them?

Raito and L sat to one side, Raito on his back, holding L's shirt above his head, face flushed and hair mussed. L was straddling him, needless to say half naked, with a wild look in his eyes. Aizawa and Ide sat on the couch, unsure of what to do, and Matusda was clutching his face, Mogi holding onto his shoulders. The group looked suspicious if anything.

"Dad, I can explain--" Raito exclaimed, still holding L's shirt.

"You better, or else I'm getting Ryuuzaki arrested on sexual harassment charges."

L sighed, and scratched his head. "I assure you, Yagami-san, there was a freak series of events that led up to me straddling your son shirtless. If you give us a moment, we will be glad to explain. There was nothing sexual going on in this room..."

Watari and Mr. Yagami sighed sighed in unison.

"... Today."

"WHAT?!" Soichirou roared. Watari looked rather flabbergasted.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito scolded, flushing.

L just smiled at them from under a mess of dark hair.

- - -

**While typing about the horrid power of the candle, I got the worst headache. Owwie ow ow.**

**Anywhom, this is yet another crack induced oneshot brought to you by yours truly. Crack is fun :D**

**Feel free to leave a review, I wont stop you.**

**-Hybrid**


End file.
